


Держаться на плаву

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Dream Sex, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Это похоже на сон. Впрочем, Данте уже все равно.
Relationships: Dante/Dante (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	Держаться на плаву

Руки, лежащие на его бедрах, ощущались так хорошо и так правильно, что на мгновение из головы Данте исчезли абсолютно все мысли. Но потом к нему стократно вернулись те отброшенные ощущения: и дрожь тела под ним, и запах пота, и тихие звучные стоны, и зубы, оставляющие на тонкой коже болезненные укусы. Если это сон, то самый сладкий сон в мире; если это Ад, то самый похабный из всех возможных.

Данте прикусил губу, чувствуя, как член трется о ткань одежды и пальцы, впивающиеся в бок, причиняют больше боли, чем наслаждения. Всё отчего-то казалось мутным и расплывчатым, а лицо мужчины, ласкающего его, исчезало из памяти, словно утренний туман. Вспышки красного и белого мелькали перед его глазами, дыхание обжигало блестевшую от капелек пота кожу, и, когда горячий влажный язык прошелся по его груди, соскам, а затем ключицам, Данте звонко охнул и запрокинул голову.

Возбуждение казалось столь сильным, что Данте мог кончить от любого движения, однако ему не хватало всего чуть-чуть до полноценного оргазма.

Широко усмехнувшись, партнер сжал зубами впившийся под ребрами ремень от плаща и потянул на себя. Невольно Данте и сам подался вперед, желая ощутить снова прикосновение этих жадных губ, этого жадного горячего рта. Он бормотал что-то неистово глупое и хватался за плечи, за шею, за пряди отросших белых волос, тянул на себя и сжимал так крепко, что хрустели суставы.

— Какой нетерпеливый, — смешок обжег его сильнее демонического огня, и Данте застонал, ощущая руку поверх своего члена.

Слой плотной ткани безумно мешался, хотелось быстрее избавиться от этой помехи, но что-то заставляло оттягивать его финал всё дальше. Он что, проснется, если кончит? Данте засмеялся — и застонал, когда язык вновь начал ласкать его чувствительную после прелюдии грудь.

— Хочу тебя.

— Ещё бы.

Они смеялись и тяжело дышали, старательно не глядя друг на друга, и Данте, не желая больше медлить, коснулся своего напряженного члена. Он чувствовал под собой такой же крепкий и горячий стояк и, пожалуй, им требовалось еще несколько минут, чтобы всё закончить.

Зубы, впившиеся в ремень, потянули его обратно, и Данте охнул, когда его член оказался между ними. Два дрожащих тела терлись друг о друга, и Данте негромко стонал каждый раз, когда ощущения становились особенно невыносимыми.

— Ещё немного, — бормотал он, понимая, что почти проснулся.

— Хорошо. — Что значил этот бессмысленный ответ? Данте едва успел додумать эту мысль, как большая мозолистая рука сжала его член и двинулась вверх-вниз. — Я могу еще немного задержаться.

Данте вздрогнул. Его тело почти скрутило от вспышки оргазма, и, кажется, только ремень, до боли перетянувший грудь, не дал ему сорваться.


End file.
